filmoviefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Martin Scorsese
: "The cinema began with a passionate, physical relationship between celluloid and the artists and craftsmen and technicians who handled it, manipulated it, and came to know it the way a lover comes to know every inch of the body of the beloved. No matter where the cinema goes, we cannot afford to lose sight of its beginnings." :: —Martin Scorsese Martin Charles Scorsese ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Drehbuchautor, Produzent, bisweilen Schauspieler und auch Filmhistoriker. Er gilt als einer der wichtigsten Filmemacher in der Geschichte des Films. Gängige Thematiken seiner Werke beinhalten häufig Gangkonflikte, modernes Verbrechen, Glauben und in vielen von diesen hat er mit Robert De Niro und Leonardo DiCaprio zusammengearbeitet. Bekannte Werke inkludieren unter anderem Taxi Driver, Goodfellas, Casino, The Departed, Shutter Island und The Wolf of Wall Street, wobei Scorsese auch ein großes Inventar an Dokumentarfilmen besitzt. Leben Von 1964 bis 1966 besuchte Scorsese New Yorks Universität Tisch School of the Arts, wo er auch seinen Master erlangte. 1967 schöpfte er zusammen mit Schülerdarsteller Harvey Keitel mit I Call First, später Who's That Knocking at My Door? betitelt, seinen ersten Langfilm, was den Beginn einer langen gemeinsamen Filmzeit einläutete, und freundete sich im Laufe der folgenden Jahre mit den großen Filmköpfen Steven Spielberg, Francis Ford Coppola, George Lucas, John Cassavetes und Brian De Palma an. Letzterer brachte ihn mit Robert De Niro zusammen. Mean Streets sollte 1973 Scorseses und auch Keitels Durchbruch bedeuten, und Taxi Driver etablierte ihm letztlich als großer Regisseur. Es folgte eine lang anhaltende Hochzeit voller Auszeichnungen, stark betrübt durch den finanziell wie auf Kritikerebene als Flop bezeichnenden New York, New York, der Scorsese in eine Depression und Kokaionsucht führte. Es folgten viele Dokumentarfilme, aber auch Spielfilme, bis Robert De Niro nach Scorsese dessen Leben rettete und ihn überzeugte, seine Sucht loszuwerden, um 1980 Wie ein wilder Stier zu schöpfen, in den Scorsese in der Überzeugung, nie wieder einen anderen Film zu machen, seine gesamte Energie einfließen ließ. Der gewaltige Erfolg brachte zahllose Auszeichnungen. Es folgten Titel wie The King of Comedy (1983) und Die Zeit nach Mitternacht (1985) und schuf 1983 bis 1988 eine seiner längsten, persönlichen Visionen, Die letzte Versuchung Christi, in der Jesus weniger als göttlich und mehr als Mensch mit menschlichen Problemen gehandelt wurde. Weltweit protestierten diverse religiöse Gruppierung wegen "blasphemischer Darstellung" gegen den Titel. 1990 schuf Scorsese dann den in seiner Historie einschneidenden Film Goodfellas, 1995 Casino und den vierstündigen Dokumentarfilm Scorseses Reise durch den amerikanischen Film. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit beginn er auch zunehmend als Produzent tätig zu werden. 2001 schuf Scorsese mit Gangs of New York seinen bisher teuersten Film, der auch den Beginn seiner langen filmischen Beziehung mit Leonardo DiCaprio bedeuten sollte. 2006 wurde The Departed zu seinem finanziell erfolgreichsten Film, erst 2010 von Shutter Island abgelöst. Drei Jahre später veröffenlichte er die biografische, schwarze Komödie The Wolf of Wall Street, die fünfte Zusammenarbeit mit DiCaprio. 2016 dann konnte er nach vielen Jahren des Wartens seine zweite, stark christlich fundierte Buchverfilmung in die Realität umsetzen, war er doch nurmehr als Erfolgsgarant, Mainstreamliebling, kurzum sichere Marke etabliert. So fand Silence seine Geburt, schien jedoch ein so großer Misserfolg geworden zu sein, dass kein Studio Scorseses nächstes Projekt, The Irishman, finanzieren will und er sich Netflix zuwenden musste. Lieblingsfilme 2013 nannte Scorsese im Rahmen eines Interviews seine zwölf liebsten Filme. * 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum (1968) — Stanley Kubrick * Achteinhalb (1963) — Federico Fellini * Asche und Diamanten (1958) — Andrzej Wajda * Citizen Kane (1941) — Orson Welles * The Leopard (1963) — Luchino Visconti * Paisan (1946) — Roberto Rossellini * The Red Shoes (1948) — Michael Powell/Emeric Pressburger * The River (1951) — Jean Renoir * Salvatore Giuliano (1962) — Francesco Rosi * The Searchers (1956) — John Ford * Ugetsu (1953) — Kenji Mizoguchi * Vertigo (1958) — Alfred Hitchcock Filmografie Spielfilme Dokumentarfilme Kurzfilme Fernsehen Musikvideos Vor Kamera Produktion Siehe auch * Martin Scorsese in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:1942 Geboren Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Männlich